Dear Diary
by littleitalys
Summary: A inside look into Gabriella Montez's journal. Refer to I, Troy Alexander David Bolton, for some information in here. Read please.


**A/N: Hey guys, here's Gabriella's version like I promised. Hope you like it. (: Oh and I was wondering if you wanted me to make a journal for all of the cast?!**

**Disclaimer: Nada, yawn.**

Dear_ Diary_

Hello people who have read this diary obviously without my permission. Which you'll pay for later –I swear- Well anyway I bet you're wondering who, or what I am. I'm correct aren't I? Well my name is Gabriella Montez, and I am a seventeen year old ninja who will come and kill you in your sleep.

I'm just kidding.

Or am I?

You'll never know, I could be anywhere, and BAM! Out pops me as a ninja. Hi-ya! Bam your nose is bleeding. NINJA GABRIELLA! You scream and run away but I'm on your tail, KABLAM! You fall to the ground from my knuckle sandwich.

I have a very vivid imagination don't I?

Pshh you know you love me for it.

Everyone loves me, or do they?

Hmmm let's talk about people that I know.

Sharpay Isadora Evans, ICE QUEEN UP IN HERE UP IN HERE! Bleck she disgusts me. With her all sparkling clothes and jewelry and PINK! PINK?!?!?! I hate pink, it's a poor excuse for a color and BAM! I have to see a flash of bright pink walk by me! Ewww, how Troy could LOVE Pink is beyond me. Pink this pink that, pink pink pink pink PINK!

Do you know how freaking annoying that is?

Well anyway on to… uh… Taylor. Yes Taylor, Ahhh. My bffbsimhsby! Don't know what that is? Well then yeah you suck! It stands for she's my best friend forever because she is my home skillet biscuit yo. Gangsta Gabriella up in the house.

I'm apart of the apg/n society.

Ohhhh I'm so cool that you AND ice cubes are jealous. I'm chillin like a villan. Well I might as well tell you what apg/n society is right? Well lucky for you, I'm feeling oddly generous today, so I'll tell you. It stands for American Preppy Gangsta/ Ninja on the side. Mhm, you have to be special to be included. And you're defiantly not special.

Nope.

Crying is not going to help.

I'm not cracking.

Oh god, I'm cracking. JUST STOP WITH THE CRYING AND SCREAMING! AHHH THE AGONY! That was super hard to write! It took me a whole thirty seconds. HAH Troy I beat you! A whole five minutes? Pshh my grandma could do better than that!

I did not read his diarycoughman diarycough

Nope I didn't.

Don't you dare tell him, you sick fiend.

Wow, I need serious help.

Well back onto the friend subject, which I can't seem to stay on… who is interesting?! RYAN!!!! The hat/gay boy…Ahhh, Poor kid, so many people think that he is gay. I feel really bad for him since I think that Troy hits on him sometimes. We have Tryan going on a little up in here. Ha-ha.

I never said that.

Neither one of them is gay. Well Troy might be, but I don't know about Ryan, his sister Sharpay probably corrupted him. Poor, poor child, I'll pray for him. Well you know how interesting his sparkly blue microphone is?! It's like all blue and sparkly, and it's so pretty. I could just stare at it all day! Ha-ha. His sister Sharpay –shudders- Isadora –shudders- Evans –shudders- has a pink one. –Shudders and runs around like a chicken with its head cut off-

Yes, if you haven't noticed people - - means an action! Oh whatcha ya gonna do now?! The amazing Gabriella Montez just used sarcasm. Mhm. For some odd reason Troy thinks that he can't use sarcasm, so whenever he does he feels like he had just broken the law or something. I just smile and then when he turns around I boldly shake my head.

But he doesn't have to know about that, now does he?

Like you won't tell him that I stole his diary. Damnit, now I just freaking told you, and whoever reads you what I was thinking. I hate sharpies. Sharpies and Sharpay's are the worst things that anybody has EVER created. I would give anyone who could make them disappear off of the face of the earth a thousand dollars. No joke, like seriously.

Well now that we have cleared that up –shifts around, and coughs nervously- lets move on to something slightly more interesting!

Oh! I got a spider, who's a brown lacusse and I captured her myself. And I only got bitten twenty-three times, and I only had to stay on life support for three months –smiles-. I named her Freddie, because she reminded me of Freddie off of Freddie VS Jason. She even has the claws.

Or is that Jason?

Ugh I'm confusing myself. I Gabriella Montez is very confuzzled, that's my gangsta way of saying confused, confused, confuzzled, get it? –Silence- Guess not. Well anyway don't confuse Jason Cross with Jason Hemmer (I think that's his last name) (--- that was very hard to do, I BET IT'S HARDER THAT DOING SMILEY FACES TROY! Well anyway, don't confuse them, because poor Jason C is already confused enough.

This brings me to my last and final person. Troy Bolton, who is very very handsome, but he annoys me to no end. Seriously one day I was sitting next to him in English because we both had the same project to work on. Unfortunately we were partners. So I was carefully writing my part of the project, when he started humming. Now humming I could handle that. But then that little jerk face started to sing, very lowly.

"Moneymoneymoneymoney MONEY!" that's what I hear, right when I had the most brilliantist idea in the world. Let's just say that he'll have a scar on his arm forever. –Evil laugh- I swear I did the damage with my super ninja skills cough my claws cough. So then I got detention with –winces- Darbus. Lucky Troy got sent to the nurse because his arm was bleeding really badly. Lucky kid.

So yeah, Troy just to tell ya buddy, I heard that rumor that you and Chad spread. I AM NOT A STRIPPED NAMED ELENA! I'm an exotic stripper named Trinity, get your facts straight. –Sigh- They'll never get it right. And I only work on weekends. –Wink- To bad no one knows what Troy does on the weekend –insert evil laugh here-. See Troy, you should have NEVER said that about me, because now I'm getting revenge buddy, sweet revenge. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Ahem –cough-. Right, back to what I was saying about Troy's secret. Well Troy really has a tub of stuff animals that he bought just like a month ago. No joke, I saw him go in and buy like the whole store. To bad the lady at the cashier was to busy looking at him, or else he would've been sent the weirdest look. And he even bought a GIRAFFE! I heard he named him Michael Jackson, and he even sings some of his songs to!

I do not like Michael Jackson. –Coughs and laughs- I swear don't.

Stop looking at me like that.

Okay, fine I have all of his albums. I want to go to his house to go see all of his llamas. I like llamas; did you know that Carl was my favorite character on Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius? I think I only like him because he loved llamas like I do. But I'll never know, and neither will you. I also liked his hair, his pretty red/orange hair.

Oh shit, I think my little sister is coming. HIDE ME! Well anyway I better hide you before she finds this. I don't want her to post this in her blog. As Sharpay says toddles. EW, I just used something that Sharpay would use. EW, ew ew ew!

Tata for now!

_Gabriella Montez_

_The American Preppy Gangsta/Ninja._

**Was it okay?! Please tell me, I throw in the Ninja, cause my friend saw a poster for NJHS (National Junior Honor Society,) and she thought it said Ninja Meeting. It was hilarious. But anyway, review!**

**Review please!**

**x Steph x**


End file.
